


Скоро всё случится

by welmine



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, SLOVO, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Gen, Новый Год, крипипаста для самых маленьких, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: Пусть питерцев хранит какой-то там Бафомет, у этих ребят всё серьёзно.
Kudos: 2





	Скоро всё случится

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/gifts).



На каком-то очередном ухабе троллейбус подпрыгнул, и Дима осторожно подпер пакет ногой, для устойчивости. Пакет согласно звякнул. Бултыхаться в хвосте троллейбуса, было, конечно, делом не слишком приятным, но лучше уж так, знаете ли, чем всраться на такси в предновогодний вечер. Благо тройка ходила ровно от Диминого дома до Гришиного, никаких выебонов и пересадок.

Отмечать дружно решили у Гриши, мол, заодно и плазму новую обмоем. Плазмой этой Гришка гордился, как своим несуществующим первенцем или победой Антона на РБЛ — рассказывал при встрече всем и заодно фотки показывал. Вот мой новый телек рядом с кошкой, вот мой новый телек на кухне, вот мой новый телек с моей телкой. Если собеседник телек хвалить отказывался, то Гришка не то чтобы затаивал обиду, но как-то чуть подскисал, общей моральной консистенцией начиная походить на простоквашу. Неудивительно, что вопрос места для тусовки даже не стоял — посмотреть на хваленую плазму хотели все, кто ее еще не успел увидеть лично. «4к же, — скорбно иронизировал Антон, — разглядим все прыщи и поры у мистера Путина. И Голубой огонек обязательно посмотрим, вдруг там Гнойный будет, по заветам Мирона Яновича. Нельзя пропустить. Шутка в твиттер сама себя не пошутит».  
Концепция пенсионерской встречи нового года — с оливьешечкой, унылой тусовкой дома и голубым огоньком — зашла всем, включая Ваню. Ваню сам Дима тут же немедленно позвал — отличный повод выбраться из загнивающего Питера, ну, а то Парагрин обидится еще, что ты на плазму смотреть не хочешь, но Ваня в ответ как-то только поржал и свалил из онлайна тусить куда-то. Ну и зря. Пенсионерский тусняк пенсионерским тусняком, но раньше он всегда приезжал, да и обычную их новогоднюю программу не отменял никто.

Троллейбус притормозил, вильнув задом, как спонсорская телочка, и исторгнул из себя пару пассажиров и Диму. Пацан со смешным желтым портфелем, спрыгнув со ступеньки, бодро понесся к черной ледяной дорожке, чуть заваливаясь в сторону — видимо, портфель был тяжелый.  
На лавочке у подъезда сидел Макс в позе роденовского мыслителя и созерцал куривших Весту с Антоном. Веста радостно вещала что-то, постоянно отводя заиндевевшую прядь волос от лица, а Антон кивал — судя по скривившемуся Максу, невпопад.  
— Здорово, — Дима махнул свободной от пакета рукой, прерывая их одностороннюю беседу, кажется, о новом клипе Ларина. Чушка. Святая тема. — Что, на месте все уже?  
— Да какое там, — буркнул Макс, — только мы и пришли, даже Гриши дома еще нет. В магаз отчалил и не успел вернуться. Возможно, — с каким-то остервенелым выражением продолжил он, — стоило позвонить ему, прежде чем ехать, но...  
— Да брось, — мотнул башкой Антон. — И десяти минут еще не протусили, а ты все бомбишь и бомбишь. Расслабь.  
— Привет, Дима, — улыбнулась Веста. — С наступающим.  
Гришу и правда ждать долго не пришлось, появился он минут через пять — с мордой, исполненной довольства жизнью, с красными рожками поверх шапки и двумя мешками дикси, набитыми жратвой. Он энергично задвигался, будто бы замахав им всем телом сразу. Когда подошел, взгромоздил пакеты на скамейку рядом с все еще мрачным Максом и закопошился в карманах в поисках ключей.  
— Пока не забыл, план такой: сидим у меня часов до двух, потом как город поутихнет, на обычное место. Ноут с собой?  
— Ноут Кепкин обещал притаранить, — отозвалась Веста. — У меня мой барахлить стал, так что я Артему отписала. Он попозже будет, сейчас у родителей.  
— Окей-окей. Тогда пошли, — Гриша с ликующей лыбой вытянул наконец ключи.

В два часа они, конечно, не выдвинулись. Только часам к четырем Кепкин, Браги и Макс смогли заставить себя оторваться от онлайн-караоке (слава богу, что в этом году обошлось без укулеле), а Дима с Антоном — от бесцельного тыканья в разные каналы. 4к, конечно, на тв не было, но все равно, даже «Ирония судьбы» на Гришкином телеке — и правда крутом, Дима подсвернул свой скепсис — выглядела впечатляюще.  
Но оно, решил Дима, и к лучшему, что так поздно собрались, народу на улицах стало всяко поменьше. Не то чтобы рейд в заброшку в новогоднюю ночь должен был привлечь внимание, но как-то все-таки спокойнее оно.  
— Фейерверки будем пускать? — спросил Антон.  
Гриша на миг задумался, постукивая костяшками пальцев по косяку. Он уже успел накинуть пуховик и влезть в ботинки — и теперь ждал остальных.  
— Не, давай завтра лучше. А вот пива можем взять.

На улицах уже было и правда спокойнее. Навстречу попадались в основном отдельные пьяные тела да несколько молодых пар. Пара пар.  
Где-то в отдалении бесшумно расцветали фейерверки.  
Макс, пошатнувшись, затянул «Новогоднюю».  
— Что-то вы больно веселые, — выдал Кепкин с деланной серьезностью. — Неужели вы забыли, куда мы идем. Неужели вы забыли сагу о том, как великий Григорий отправился в заброшенный неведомый город...  
— Сага о Пышме?  
— В город забытой цивилизации, в подземных дворцах которых таятся несметные сокровища и скелеты тех, кто пытался добыть их, но встретился с древним ужасом...  
— Тём, может хватит? Не смешно.  
— Когда это меня останавливало, — провыл Кепкин. — Вы только оглянитесь вокруг, вся ночь пышет магией зла...  
Дима обернулся. Окна дома напротив струились мертвенным зеленым светом. Где-то лаяла собака — гулко, будто из-под земли. Машин на улице не было, как и людей.

Страшно, правда, все равно не было тоже. Вот в первый раз, когда Гриша его повел туда — да, было пиздецки страшно, чуть ли не до дрожи в коленках. Гриша тогда и историю эту же рассказал, но на серьезных щщах — и про древний город, и про подземные залы, и про того, кого он там нашел и привез в Ебург. И посадил в подвал в заброшенном доме.  
Вот вообще тогда несмешно было, и когда Дима увидел того, в подвале, стало еще несмешнее. Сперва решил, что его сейчас в жертву и принесут, все по древним заветам. Ужас накатывал какой-то громоздкий, больше самого Димы, вдавливал его в каменный пол и размазывал нутро. То есть, рациональная часть Димы — обычно, большая его часть — вроде и говорила, что Гриша норм пацан, а не дьяволопоклонник какой (не путать с сатанистами!), но иррациональная часть тряслась со всеми поджилками и орала, что надо бежать как можно дальше, прямо ногами, прямо отсюда и до самого Новосибирска. Что вот сейчас Гриша улыбнется, достанет нож и прирежет его у подножья трона во славу чего-то дикого, стремного и омерзительного.  
Потом Гриша улыбнулся и сказал, что он проштудировал Некрономикон от и до, и будить того, на костяном троне, не хочет. «У меня есть идея поинтереснее. Ты знаешь, что Черный Козел Лесов может дать нам неограниченную силу в обмен на жертвы? А жертвы не обязательно должны быть кровавыми, можно просто накормить его эмоциями».  
«Давай, — сказал тогда Гриша, стоя в тени того, на троне, — давай перед ним забаттлим».  
Дима тогда от нервов так заржал, что почти на пол свалился.  
«Так ты хочешь финал? В следующий раз может попроще подкатишь? Без такой хуйни?»  
Но они попробовали, и эффект вышел крутой, круче, чем от любой наркоты, секса или алкоголя.

— Это будет, — сказал Гриша, устраиваясь в очерченном кругу среди египетских символов, с ноутом на коленях, — эксперимент. Попробуем с положительными эмоциями.  
— Погоди, но ведь комплиментарка ваша с Владом нормально зашла.  
— И наш с Антохой бэдбарс.  
— И 2 на 2 с Ваней тоже. Да и в целом у нас только ты, Макс, за злость отвечаешь, что у нас, Кирилл негативный, что ли? Не, я другой формат предлагаю просто. Играли в чепуху в детстве?  
— Это где историю вслепую пишут? И ответы назад на листочке заворачивают?  
— Да-да, я о ней. Предлагаю, в общем, нам всем сейчас сыграть в рэп-чепуху. Напишем на кого-нибудь дисс, например.  
— На… эээ… него?  
— Дима. Нет. Мы, конечно, экспериментируем с форматом, но не думаю, что он, — Гриша опасливо покосился на фигуру на костяном троне, — оценит такие вольности. Не, давайте лучше на Сеймура.  
— Так это ж не мы его боимся? Че его диссить.  
— И как это вообще работает? — оживился Макс. — Надо же, чтобы ритм был, рифмы там, а если мы будем назад листок заворачивать, как в чепухе, то не получится же ничего.  
— В самом деле, как без двойных-то, а.  
— Листок возьми двойной.  
— Тетрадный.  
— Из жопы Сережи Голикова?  
— Что делать, если у нас ни Поха, ни бумаги нет?  
— Идея такова, — повысил голос Гриша, — просто будем писать строчку в файле, потом передаем ноут следующему в кругу. Бэдбарсов не стесняйтесь. Чем круче дичь, тем лучше. Потом еще и зачитаем.  
Кепкин ликующе завопил и протянул руки к ноутбуку. Веста шлепнула его по пальцам.  
— По очереди, Тём, по очереди.

Та, кто в иных галактиках получила имя Шуб-Ниггурат, лениво заворочалась на троне, не просыпаясь от своего тысячелетнего сна. Человечеству не понять, каким образом Древние видят сны, но под миллиардом закрытых век ей мнилось, как она летит над землей, вытягивая вперед все щупальца и клешни, пожирая всё на своем пути, выпивая кровь и жизненные соки из существ, утоляя многовековой голод. Внизу, под ней, всё визжало, трепыхалось, орало, кричало — и так сладко, сладко боялось.  
«Хо-хо-хо», грохотала она своим утробным голосом в этом видении, «хо-хо-хо», и олени бежали перед ней, вдавливая тонкие копыта в снег.


End file.
